


Santa Baby

by queerest_avenger



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Hand Job, Lingerie Kink, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Slight Dom/Sub, Slightly Whiny Shawn, Smut, Sub!Shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Reader comes home from a Christmas Eve party to find a little surprise waiting for them.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/ Reader
Kudos: 10





	Santa Baby

You had gotten back late from a Christmas Eve party when you realized the lights were on in your flat. You unlocked the door, opening it slowly. Praying to whatever that is holy a killer wasn’t in your home. You peered around the door quickly; sighing in relief having found the flat empty. Or, so you thought. You opened the door entirely, stepping over the threshold and into the living room. You finally made out a form sat on the edge of your couch that caused you to jump, holding your hand to your racing heart. “What the fuck, Shawn?! When did you get ba-oh.” You stopped mid sentence, trailing your eyes from your boyfriend’s face, down to his toned forearms and thighs. You noticed they were clad in sheer, red thigh highs. You bit your lip as you saw the throw pillow Shawn had over his crotch. You looked back up to lock eyes with his brown ones when you saw a faint flush across his cheeks and ears. The various lights from the Christmas tree illuminating the prominent features on Shawn’s face. “Babe, what’s this?” You gestured to him with your hand, your voice barely above a whisper,in fear that you had imagined all this. Shawn didn’t hold your gaze, looking at anything but the throw pillow he had over his dick. You got down on your knees, placing your thumb and pointer finger under his chin to make him look up at you. “Darlin’, what’s all of this?” You searched his eyes, hoping he’d give you a hint because he was definitely a little flustered. You weren’t expecting your boyfriend home for another week. He had been finishing up the rest of his EU tour. You were saddened to hear he wouldn't be home to spend the holiday with you. "I cancelled the rest of my tour so I could come home to you early. I wanted to surprise you." You never thought he'd ever cancel the rest of his tour to spend Christmas with you. Gods, your boy was something else! You grinned at him as you pulled him into a kiss. Fuck! You had really missed Shawn's mouth. You carded your fingers through his curls, tugging on them as he pulled your lip between his teeth. He swallowed the low moan that came from you as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. You pulled back after exploring each other's mouths. Chest heaving as you looked a Shawn's full lips that were glistening with your saliva. You were becoming aroused the longer you stared. "So, Mr. Mendes. Do I get to see the rest of my present?” you purred, cocking your head to the side as you ran your hand up the material that was covering his thigh. "Yes." Shawn slowly moved the pillow from obscuring the view of his crotch, placing it on the sofa cushion beside him. Your eyes raked over his body until they focused on the red panties that he was wearing. Your breathe hitched as you noticed the outline of his cock straining against the material, the head peeking out of the waistband. Shawn's worn lingerie before. He would occasionally don your black thigh highs that laced up in the back per your request when you dommed him. But, this was entirely new to him. He’d never worn panties before. You had mentioned that you'd love to see him in a cute little set or even your own. Well, here he was, on full display for you.

You couldn't stop the moan that came from your mouth at the sight of him. "Fuck,babyboy. Is this all for me?" Shawn nodded vigorously. "Well, it seems a 'thank you' is in order since you came home early for me. Wouldn't you agree?" "Yes, baby,please." Shawn pleaded. "Now, now, love. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I’m in control tonight, you understand?" You ran the pad of your thumb on his bottom lip, awaiting his his answer. "Yes, (Y/N)." "That's my good boy.” you praised. You got up to stand in front of him. "Scoot up for me, Shawn." he did as he was told, his body halfway on the sofa. You crawled behind him pulling him against your chest. You held open his thighs with yours as you raked your nails down his arms. you felt him shiver at this. "I really missed that pretty cock of yours, babyboy. ‘Might let you fuck me if you're good." You whispered in his ear as you nipped his earlobe, tugging the silver ring. You trailed one of yours hands from his arms to his dick. You begin palming him through his panties, rubbing his head teasingly with your forefingers. Shawn sucked in a breath at your ministrations. "(Y/N),please." he moaned as he rested his head against your shoulder. "You're doing so good for me, beautiful." you appraised him again as you freed his cock from his panties. You rubbed his cock, slowly stroking him. Shawn's hips moved in sync when you begun to quicken your movements. "Oh, my god, baby." you turned your head, nuzzling the side of his face. "Let me hear you,sweetheart. Let me hear the noises that pretty fucking mouth of yours makes, Shawn." "Ohh, fuck,(Y/N)!” your left hand moved to roll and pinch his nipple between your fingers as the other stroked his balls. "Mmm, f-fuck, I’m-" Shawn silenced his moan; biting down hard on his bottom lip. He buried his head in the side of your neck as he neared his orgasm. You stilled your hand as you reprimanded him, "Shawn Peter Raul Mendes. What did I say"? slightly hitting his thigh. Shawn’s hips bucked up from the contact. Thrusting his reddened member into your hand. "Please, honey, don't stop. I was so close." he whined as he continued to thrust into you. "I told you I wanted you to be vocal. If you keep that up, I won't let you come. understand?" “Yes. I’ll be a good boy." Shawn replied, looking up at you through hooded eyes. His usual light brown had blackened with lust. You hummed tugging his curls to tilt his head back. You swiped your tongue along his bottom lip, asking for permission. Shawn opened his mouth obediently as you sucked on his tongue, earning you a whimper. You pulled away; a trail of saliva connecting from your mouths. You start to stroke Shawn's cock again. He meets your hand in time with his hips as his breathing becomes laboured and his body starts to shake. "ohmygod,ohmygodbaby,yes!" Shawn's mouth hung open in an 'o', running his words together. "Yes! Yes! Yes! FUCK!" his cock twitched as hot ropes of come shot out; coating your hand and his abdomen. He softened as you stroked him languidly as he came down from his high. "Oh, fuck. That was..wow" he breathed out. His curls had stuck to his forehead, his whole body sheened in sweat. "You were so good for me, baby." you cooed, scratching his scalp. "Merry Christmas, (Y/N)." "Merry Christmas, hon", you caressed his cheek with your knuckles, "That's the best present I’ve ever gotten. Now, let's get you cleaned up." It's safe to say you gave that cute ass of his some attention until the early hours of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I’m a total slut for the idea of him in lingerie. This had so much potential and I lost all motivation because I wanted to get this out before the 25th. Anyway, Happy Holidays from your local atheist!


End file.
